Twilight's View
by dexia
Summary: Shinji is suffering, but when Touji admits how he truly feels to Shinji a powerful love is born that sweeps away his sorrow... Revision 2, Warning: Hardcore Yaoi...
1. Twilight's View

Twilight's View  
A Yaoi Neon Genesis Evangelion Fanfiction  
By: dexia

WARNING!!!

EXTREMELY HARDCORE YAOI AHEAD!!!

LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK...

---

---

---

---

---

TOO LATE NOW...

It was the day after the attack of the fifth angel (Ramiel), school had just ended and the colors of sunset were beginning to streak across the sky. I had just finished changing after P.E. and was headed out front. Earlier, I had noticed that Shinji was acting more distant than usual during our classes. I had long since accepted that I had feelings for Shinji, actually I noticed them the first time I slugged him (but that is another story). I made up my mind that I would finally tell Shinji what was in my heart. Shinji was just leaving the building as I hurried to catch up with him.

"Shinji!" He paused and looked back.

"T- Touji. What's up?" He asked in a shaky voice as I caught my breath.

"I need to talk to you Shinji. Can we go somewhere private?" I asked.

"S- Sure, I don't have pilot training scheduled for the rest of the week."

"Alright, then follow me." I began to jog up a trail that leads into the mountains.

* * * * *

After twenty minutes of jogging in a strained silence, we reached a large viewing area that overlooks Tokyo-3. The sky was gold and crimson as the evening approached. Shinji and I walked over to the railing and just stood in silence. Finally, I decided to break that silence.

"Shinji, you have been really quiet all day. Tell me what happened yesterday?" I asked quietly.

He shuddered, closing his eyes as he thought back to the previous night. "It was horrible." I felt a pain in my chest as I saw his reaction. "The Angel attacked and Rei... She protected me." Shinji was doing that thing he does where his voice gets high and squeaky and he talks faster. I could tell he was on the verge of tears.

"She was going to give her life to protect me and I can't understand why. Who would ever want to save someone like me? All I ever do is cause others trouble-"

"Just shut up!" I cut him off. "Look Shinji," I began in a lighter tone. "You're a great person. Lots of people care about you."

"Who… Who could care about me? Huh?" Shinji squeaked as he fought back tears.

"Me..." I said in almost a whisper. Then louder, "I care about you, Shinji." I looked into his eyes and could see how hurt he really was.

"You, Touji?" He asked softly, afraid that I was joking.

"Yeah," I replied. "From the day I slugged you, I cared. I felt so bad after I hit you. Until then I didn't realize I could feel that way towards another guy." I turned to face Shinji.

"You- you mean," he stuttered, but his voice carrying a plea.

"Yes, I love you. I've wanted to tell you how I feel for a long time now." The sky was now streaked through with blue as the sun prepared to set for the night. "Touji," Shinji said quietly. "I love you too. I've always been afraid of what you might think of me, so I never told anyone."

"It's okay Shinji. I get how you would think that. I'm not the greatest person around." I cast my eyes to the dirt and immediately got a response from him.

"No, it's not like that Touji! I just didn't want to risk losing my best friend." I moved closer and embraced him tightly. Startled by my actions he instinctively tried to pull away, but all the Gods above and below couldn't pull me away from the boy I loved. After a few seconds Shinji put his arms around me. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his puffy red ones. He stood up on his toes and suddenly we were sharing the greatest kiss of my life; I closed my eyes as the last of the sun's rays hit us before fading behind the mountains. I was seeing stars and they had nothing to do with the light in my eyes.

Slowly, I let my hands slide down his back till they were resting gently above Shinji's belt. Following my lead, his hands began to slide as I ended our kiss. We looked into each other's eyes again, panting. "That was hot, Shinji."

"I'm sorry," he said blushing. "I should have asked first, I'll never do it again." When I just smiled down at him, he flushed darker. I leaned into him and licked his left ear while I whispered, "If you never do it again Shinji, this is going to get really one-sided pretty quickly." With a quick nibble on his earlobe I moved back to his face to see a different Shinji than a moment ago.

A fire had been lit in his eyes and he looked so determined when he closed the gap between us again and kissed me. I was startled when his tongue slipped into my mouth and flicked across my mine, but after a second I went after him with the same ferocity.

His hands brushed down and grabbed my tenting crotch; I jumped and ruined the mood. He laughed at me for once and now I was blushing. "Shinji?" I asked him. "Are you sure? I mean, we don't have to do anything right now if it's too fast for you…"

Shinji put his hands on my chest and said, "Please Touji, I really do want this."

'Okay' was all I needed to say. Shinji started rubbing my chest with one hand while he unzipped my coat with the other. All I could do was rub his back while he slipped his pale white hands under my shirt and gasped when he felt my hardened muscles. "Let me help you out." I said as we were slowly illuminated by the evenly spaced lamp poles off to our left and right. I pulled off my shirt, revealing a strong chest and tight, six-pack abs. Now it was Shinji's turn. I reached over and began unbuttoning his white shirt from the bottom up. I only got four of them open before Shinji asked if we could go over to the tables. "Sure," I said. "We might as well get comfy."

With that we walked the short distance between the railing and the picnic tables. Shinji sat down, facing away from the tabletop. I knelt in front of him and continued to unbutton his shirt. As I finished with that last two, I pulled the rest of the shirt out of his waistband and let it hang loosely on his shoulders. I moved up and kissed Shinji as my hands began rubbing his thighs slowly. He clearly knew what he wanted because he opened his thighs so I could feel his throbbing cock. His pants kept me from telling how long it was but it felt to be at least five inches. I moved my hands up to his belt and released it. Following shortly after it was the button and then his zipper, Shinji then pulled away from our kiss and leaned back against the table.

I reached my right hand into his fly and pulled out his dick while my left hand rubbed his lean, lightly muscled stomach. From all his Pilot Training he had developed a nice four-pack and a well-defined chest. But the real prize was his creamy white cock. It was actually six and a half inches and had an average thickness. As I freed it from its light blue and striped boxer prison, a low moan escaped from his lips. I looked up and he blushed like a kid caught stealing from the cookie jar. I just chuckled at his embarrassment and turned back to his creamy cock. He raised his hips, hoping I could take a hint. Fortunately for his condition, I could. I leaned over my head over it, my tongue slipped out of my mouth and gently rubbed underneath the head. He and I moaned in unison as he felt my tongue and I got a taste of his pale manhood.

I slowly descended onto his dick, moving my tongue around the head and shaft. He started moaning again like only a boy having his first blowjob could. I got a sudden tongue full of something sticky and sweet. It must have been his precum because it kind of tasted like mine. I moved back to his head so I could taste more of his precum, which was now flowing freely. Shinji started thrusting his hips, trying to make me take him deeper. I decided to take him up on his request. Even though I didn't want to I left his head and went down towards the base again, this time doing my best to relax my throat muscles. I could feel his dick slide smoothly into my throat, must have been from all of the precum he was dumping down it. My gag reflex wasn't giving me any problems as I reached his short black pubes. He really loves this. I could tell he was close to cumming when his breathing sped up. He started thrusting his dick into my mouth and throat, using my face like it was his personal humping post. His breathing got even faster as his moans got even louder. This only made me more diligent in my licking and sucking. Then his whole body tensed up and he grabbed my head. It came blasting so quickly I was caught off guard as my mouth was painted white by his cum. It was spilling out the sides of my mouth before I remembered to swallow. The torrent finally stopped and Shinji let go of my head and sagged, spent, like a puppet with its strings cut. I lifted off his dick and kissed him, letting him taste his own cum on my tongue. When I broke the kiss off he whispered to me, "I want you to make love to me…"

"But… I don't think you're ready." I said, honestly concerned.

"That doesn't matter, I really want you." Shinji was almost begging.

"But, it's going to hurt." I said again.

"I told you, I don't care." He said as he let his shirt slip off his shoulders and onto the ground. "I love you Touji, and I want you to experience that love." Shinji reached down, undid my belt, and set to work on my pants. He fumbled with the button for a moment until I helped him. I stood up and he finished unzipping my pants. They gently slid to my ankles while he tugged at the waistband of my white boxer shorts. Down they went, leaving me naked in front of the boy I loved with my hard seven and a half inch dick jumping in the warm summer breeze.

I was contemplating how I could loosen him up enough to take my thick rod when I spied some cum that had leaked out of my mouth. It was still coating Shinji's pubes, balls, and boxers so I scooped it up. "Come on; get up on the table Shinji." Catching sight of my handful of his cum, Shinji stood and slipped off his pants and underwear, got up on the table, and laid on his back. Stepping out of my own cloths, I knelt between his legs as he lifted them to rest on my shoulders, this exposed the future home of my stiff manhood. Using his slowly cooling cum, I lubed my index finger and placed it against his hairless boy hole. "Shinji, this is going to hurt a bit but it will get better." He only nodded his approval and closed his eyes as he laid his head back on the table's surface.

Truth be told, I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know if it would get better or not, I only knew what I had seen in some porn I had gotten from my gay cousin and from the internet. But it seemed to work for the boys in the videos so I started pushing my index finger against his hole. Shinji groaned in pain as my cum-slicked finger slipped inside his moist cavity. He groaned again and clamped down on my digit as I tried to move it around. I held my finger in place for a few moments till he started to loosen up. I pulled out for more lube, but I was going back in with two fingers this time. I plunged them in quickly so he couldn't fight their entry and he gave a quick yelp liked a kicked puppy. I quickly looked into his eyes and he silently told me to continue. After thrusting for a bit with two fingers I withdrew again. After adding a little more cum, I returned with three fingers. He squeezed down again but it was much weaker than before. This was what I had been waiting for.

I pulled my hand out of his stretched hole and the last of his homemade lube to slick up my stiff pole. "Shinji," I said to him. "I'm going to push in."

He quickly opened his eyes and said, "Wait! I want you to do it while I'm on my knees."

"Sure," I said to him. "Anything you want." He got up and turned around so he was on his hands and knees facing away from me.

I pressed my throbbing manhood against his twitching boy hole. I pressed forward slowly, not wanting to hurt him. My rod slid into his ass slowly, I encountered some resistance at first but it quickly faded. I kept sliding in till my dark pubes pressed into his cheeks. Shinji moaned in combination pain and pleasure, but mostly pleasure it sounded like. I rested for a few moments so he could get used to the feeling of being stuffed full of my meat when I heard him whisper to me that I should keep going. I slowly withdrew till just my head was inside him, and then I thrust forward a little faster. Shinji let out a moan that expressed the pleasure he must be experiencing. Note to self, reverse roles with Shinji sometime. "Oh Shinji." I moaned with him. "You're so tight!"

I began picking up speed, thrusting faster and faster into him. I grabbed onto his hairless pale hips with my left hand so I could get more leverage. "Oh! Fuck! Oh yeah!" To be honest I couldn't tell which of us that was but I was past caring as his moist cavity massaged and squeezed my cock like nothing else ever could. Shinji turned his head to look back at me, seeing his look of pure ecstasy I went into overdrive. "Come on Touji! Fuck me harder! Please!"

Now, I don't know about you, but there is no way I could refuse a request like that so I really started driving it home. My balls were slapping against his over and over with each thrust but it felt so good I didn't care. I leaned over his back, grabbed his dick with my right hand and started pumping him in rhythm with my deep thrusts. "Oh! Oh! Touji!" He shouted as I jerked his now precum slicked dick. I kept cramming my rock hard cock into his beat-red hole. "Uh, uh, uh… Oh, fuck yeah!" I yelled out as his anal muscles began to squeeze and jerk against my thrusting rod. "Oh, oh, oh, OH! T-Touji!" He cried in pure pleasure. I- I- I'm cumming!" His cock was jumping and jerking in my slick grasp as I jerked him faster and faster. Then, he was blasting all over the table, my hand, and some splashing his taught chest as his muscular contractions sent me over the edge. "Uh… Uh… Oh yeah!" And with that groan I was finished, unable to hold back from his anal assault on my cock. I started shooting my seed into his dripping ass. Not one, not two or three or even four, but five long and powerful spurts as I kept stroking his still spewing cock.

We finished spurting together; I slowly pulled out with a liquidy-plopping sound and sat on the bench seat. Shinji joined me and wrapped his arms around me as we caught our breath. I noticed my hand was sticky. Looking, I saw it was coated in cum from Shinji's cock and some of mine from when I pulled out of him. Bringing it to my mouth, I began licking out salt-spicy baby batter off my fingers when he grabbed my hand and started sucking it off my fingers.

"Shinji… I really do love you, you know?" I said, my panting almost under control.

"Yeah, I know." He said in a peaceful tone. "I really love you too."

With my hand now clean I wrapped my arm around him, drawing him closer. We leaned back and watched the stars, just two naked and sweaty teen-aged boys with a strong bond of blood. Life was good.

* * * * *

After half an hour of peace Shinji's cell phone rang. "Hello?" He answered after retrieving it from his discarded school bag. "Oh, Hi Misato." What came next was loud enough that I could hear clearly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!?" She shouted. "I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?" Misato was shouting loud enough that he had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Misato, please calm down. I was just hanging out with Touji and we lost track of time… What? It's eleven-thirty already? Wow, I'm sorry for worrying you and I promise to call next time… Oh, sure. I'll' put Touji on." Shinji handed me his phone.

"Hi Misato" I said in the dumb-jock-in-love voice I used for when I am around her.

"Hey Touji. Been looking after my Shinji?" She asked in a much nicer tone then when she was yelling at Shinji.

"Yeah, I haven't let him out of my sight." I said teasingly. It's a good thing Misato didn't know what he had been doing or else that comment might not have gone over so well.

"Anyways, I wanted to invite you and Kensuke to come with me and Shinji to pick up Eva unit two from the U.N. naval fleet tomorrow. I know how much Kensuke loves military stuff so I thought I'd ask if you both wanted to come with us." This sounded so cool. I wouldn't, no; I couldn't refuse an offer this sweet.

"Thanks Misato, of course I want to come, there is nowhere else I'd want to be." Silently I added, 'With Shinji on a naval ship in the middle of the ocean where we can have some privacy.' But of course I wouldn't say this out loud.

"Alright, chow." She hung up so I followed suit.

I handed the phone back to Shinji. "Well, I guess we had better head back." I said as I bent over to grab my underwear.

"Yeah, but we'll see each other tomorrow."

As we were pulling on our pants, I said to him, "Shinji. Just remember that whatever happens in the future I will always love you." He finished buttoning his pants and looked me in the eyes.

"So will I." He said.

I wanted to hold him but we didn't have the time. I walked back to where my discarded shirt and coat were lying on the ground. I pulled on my shirt and slid on my coat as Shinji walked up to me, fully dressed once more and looking like an innocent schoolboy.

"Let's head back now." He said. We walked back down the softly illuminated path.

"Hey Shinji." I said to him. "Let's race back." He smiled that smile that always melted my heart. "On the count of three." I said, dropping into a runners crouch. He did the same.

"Three!" Shinji shouted as he took off.

"Hey! No fair!" I called out after him as I chased after the boy I had fallen head over heels for…

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

If you, the readers, enjoyed this story and would like me to write another segment, I am already working on one. But the only way I can make them better is if I get feedback and recommendations so feel free to write.

Flames will be read to my friends over beers, and there will be gratuitous laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

On the Deep Blue  
By: dexia

The ocean blurred by below me.

An excited voice to my right shouted "Wow! A MIG-55 D transport helicopter! I never thought I'd get a chance to fly in one of these hot mommas!" A camera pointed around the passenger area. "Man, its great having a famous buddy like you! Right, Shinji?"

"Eh?" Shinji murmured from his seat behind Kensuke and me, barely loud enough to be heard above the noise of the blades.

Misato turned around to look at the three of us. "Yeah, I thought you must be sick of being cramped up in the mountains so I thought it'd be kind of nice to invite to you guys to come along with me on this little date."

Shinji kicked the back of my seat as a reminder; I got the hint and quickly sat up. "What? Are you saying that this is really a date we're having Misato?" Even though Shinji and I are involved now, we still have to act normally around other people. Shinji just isn't ready for other people to know yet. "I bought this cap especially for today, just for you. I'll never take it off." I really had to lay it on thick to keep up my dumb jock act; Misato might be able to see through it but Kensuke was completely fooled.

"So, where are we going?" Shinji asked with a voice to match his bored expression.

"Oh, we're just taking a cruise on that little boat down there."

The clouds parted beneath the wake of the chopper blades to reveal a fleet of ships. "Oh my gods," Kensuke shouted. "One, two, three, four, five aircraft carriers and four battleships! What a fleet!"

With some extra chatter the helicopter landed on the lead ship. Kensuke kept pointing his camera at everything he could, shouting about how cool everything was.

My new hat was taken off of my head by a strong wind and I was forced to run after it. "Stop damn you! That's my special hat, stop it someone!" It blew around the deck until it snagged on a pale and skinny leg. 'Thank the gods' I was thinking, until the leg lifted and smashed the hat into the deck.

My vision flashed red. A grating voice spoke in a German accent above it but I didn't care. "Well hello Misato, how have you been?"

"Just fine; goodness, you've grown haven't you?"

I was pulling on my cap as hard as I could without ripping it, but the German bitch just wouldn't get her twig leg off of it as she spoke. As I heard Misato introducing Shinji to the bitch, which was named Asuka but would only be known as Bitch in my mind, a strong wind blew. Suddenly I could see black panties and a rather visible camel toe from my position.

She screamed something in German at me and slapped Shinji, Kensuke, and me. Now I was pissed. She hit me; I could get over that without too much trouble. But she hit the boy I loved and my best friend who was like a brother to me, this bitch was seriously going to pay now. "What was that for?"

"That was the viewing fee. Quite a bargain, eh?" She looked so smug.

"It was over priced." I grabbed the zipper to my pants. "Here's your change!" I shouted as I flashed my cock and balls to her. I thought my package was quite nice, when it was hard my cock was 7 ½" with a light patch of dark curly pubes. I guess Asuka didn't feel the same way. That crabby bitch slapped me again.

While I was nursing my wounded pride and the large red spots on my face, I spied Kensuke's camera. He was paying attention to Misato and Asuka now, but his camera was still pointed to where I was standing a few moments before.

"I'll have to get that from him soon." I muttered. Best friend or not, I wouldn't put it past Kensuke to email a video like that to people in our school. While I have nothing to be ashamed of, I don't want to gain a reputation as a pervert either.

After Asuka finally shut up, we headed for the bridge only to listen to that old windbag of an admiral whine about the Eva's being children's toys. The way I was feeling at the moment I probably would pop that old guy in the jaw if he insulted Shinji.

I think Misato sensed my mood and suggested we take a tour of the ship. I could see the old man's face flush and his mouth opened quickly but closed almost immediately. Misato had placed her hand on his shoulder and was smiling, but her hand seemed to be squeezing his should pretty hard; I think I could see a few tears in his eyes. "Don't worry guys." She said, still smiling. "For today you have level one NERV security clearance. While it won't get you within fifty feet of the front door of HQ, you can go wherever you like on this little boat. The captain and I are going to be in a meeting for a while so have fun."

Kensuke and Shinji missed seeing what was happening and who knows what that bitch Asuka was paying attention to, but this was a perfect chance to get Shinji alone again.

We left the bridge, going down a narrow staircase that ended in an intersecting hallway. I looked over at Shinji and opened my mouth to talk to him when Asuka came over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, third child!" Her nasally voice echoed through the hallways. "Come with me." She dragged Shinji away as he sputtered protests. This left me and Kensuke alone in the hallway staring after them.

Kensuke looked over at me. "So Touji, since we can go anywhere do you want to check out the engine room with me? Its gonna be so cool!" He took off down the hallway towards what I assumed was the engine room. After a few seconds and some confused blinking I dashed off after him.

I easily caught up to him, I was the jock after all and he was a techno nerd, but I hung back a bit so I could see where he was going.

"I have to get his camera." I muttered. There was no way I was going to let him keep footage of me flashing a girl. It would be all over the internet in minutes of him getting back. This could be hard; he has been keeping his camera in a death grip since we got here.

As we passed through a corridor I saw a sign indicating there was a head nearby. "Wait up Kensuke." I told him. "I need to use the head for a second."

He paused by the door. "Make it fast man, the engine room is waiting."

I went inside; there were four stalls and four urinals on opposite walls, one of the stalls was occupied. I chose a urinal out of habit. Opening my fly and pulling out my cock to piss I saw Kensuke out of the corner of my eye come in.

"Guess I had to go too." A stall door closed behind me. "Watch my camera, okay? I left it by the sinks."

"Sure!" I said with maybe a little too much enthusiasm. I doubt he noticed though, a clink echoed through the small room as his belt buckle hit the floor. I didn't even need to hurry my pissing; I had been holding it in since before we left the JSDF air base. Tucking myself away I hurried over to the sink. I turned the water on to cover any noise I made and picked up his camera. I was going to try to find the video when I got an interesting idea.

Sneaking over to the stalls, I lifted the camera so it could see into the stall and tilted the fold-out screen so I could see what was going on. What a sight. Kensuke was sitting in the stall playing with a cock poking through a hole from the other stall. It was about the same size as mine, maybe a little smaller, but that wasn't what I was really looking at. Kensuke had his own cock out and was playing with it. I was really impressed; he had at least an eight and a half inch or better stick of meat pointing up at the sky.

He leaned over and started to lick at the head of the cock poking through the glory hole. If I hadn't been standing so close I never would have heard the small moan from the owner of the cock my best friend was sucking.

I was so shocked at what I was seeing that I fumbled his camera and almost dropped it over the wall of the stall. I couldn't believe that my best friend, practically my brother, was into this kind of thing. I mean, I was closer to Kensuke than my own sister and I had never thought of him as gay.

I just stood there, holding the camera as I thought back on the times we were together. In the hot summers we would go up to one of the large lakes and camp out on the beach for days at a time. Due to the heat we pretty much only wore swimming trunks the whole time, maybe I should say Kensuke only wore swimming trunks and I only sometimes did. Mostly I ran around in my birthday suit and got a killer all-body tan in the process. Maybe he did look a little too long at me sometimes, but I never figured it for anything other than guys being guys.

I snapped out of my thoughts and brought the camera back to the sink. I shut the water off and a sailor came out of the stall with a smile on his face. He was good looking, eighteen or nineteen years old and maybe six foot tall. He came up to the sink to wash his hands with that smile on his face and I couldn't resist.

"You seem happy. Push out a big load?" I asked, speaking common-English and looking bored. He glanced at me in the mirror and I saw his eyes flicker up and down.

"Yeah, but it felt more like it was sucked right outta me." He said with a smirk and an American accent. "The food around here is extra salty; all the guys are blasting huge loads cause of it."

When he said that, I think I almost pulled a few muscles with how hard I had to work to not burst out laughing. The sailor left the head with that cocky smile on his face and Kensuke came out of the other stall looking a little red in the face. Resisting the urge to make a snarky comment I went for oblivious instead.

"Sheesh, you look like you just ran a marathon. I keep telling you that you need to eat more fiber. But you just have to have those dried military rations and this is what it gets you."

I started laughing when his face turned blood-red, I could almost see the gears spinning in his head as he tried to grasp a quick comeback. "Hey shut up! A man's bowels are his own business!"

I kept laughing as he came up to the sink. Reaching over, I clapped him on the back a few times. "Well they become your friend's business when he takes twenty minutes to drop a log."

"Argh! Come on; let's go see more of the ship!" Kensuke grabbed his camera and rushed to the door before I could crack any more jokes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

If you, the readers, enjoyed this story and would like me to write another segment, I am already working on one. But the only way I can make them better is if I get feedback and recommendations so feel free to write.

Flames will be read to my friends over beers, and there will be gratuitous laughter.


End file.
